SCHOOLhalfblood?
by emeraldstarforever
Summary: With camp Halfblood out of bounds, the demigods find themselves forced to go to school. With MORTALS! Will the demigods contain their secret? Why are the Gods' loosing their power? Join Percy and Annabeth on their last adventure, but their biggest one yet
1. The Dreaded Arrival

It seems that camp Halfblood is no longer safe. Lately, there have been many monsters breaking in – Chiron says that the Gods powers are fading… as a result of this; there have been many injuries and even a death. After last night's near death experience, Chiron and Mr D have been forced to shut down the camp…

Later that evening

Annabeth came charging into Percy's cabin.

'Hurry up, seaweed brain, everyone's waiting-' Annabeth stopped short at the look on Percy's face.

Sitting down next to him, Annabeth didn't need to ask what was wrong. She knew Percy too well.

'Everyone's going to miss this place too, you know'. She said softly.

Percy raised his head and gave her a grateful smile.

He looked round the room at the minotaur horn, the dented shield that Tyson made for him, the pictures, the memories… his drool soaked pillow.

Sighing, Percy said

'Well, we'd better get going'. Taking one last sweeping look of the place, together, they gathered up their bags and walked to the coach side by side.

'Now, everyone -' Started Chiron,

'Yeah, Yeah, we know!' Shouted Connor Stoll 'Don't use your powers or anything magical and keep a low profile. You've said that a billion times already!'

'Over exaggerate much?' Muttered Thalia

Conner shot her a glare.

Everyone chuckled and Chiron gave a somewhat sad smile.

'I'm really going to miss teaching you guys'. He sighed.

The atmosphere in the room started to drop… everyone was going to miss Chiron too… it was just too difficult for him to stay in a wheelchair all the time.

As everyone stepped outside of the coach at their stop, it seemed to hit Percy for real. Basically, with camp Halfblood being inhabitable, all the demigods were being forced to go to school with mortals. It was situated in Chicago, a place where monsters didn't normally go, as, long ago, they had been defeated here many times (along with the titans, by the Gods), and so it held a really bad memory for most monsters – and was basically just bad luck. This was the one of the only schools that accepted a truck load of students at this time of year, so most of camp Halfblood was here. Some of the younger demigods were spread out to other schools though… Percy still wondered how they were all supposed to contain their powers… it was only a matter of time before someone noticed. And having to go to school with some mortals! How was he supposed to keep them quiet! Not to mention that it was a little strange how nearly all the students had dyslexia or ADHD.

Chiron had booked some apartments – one apartment per cabin, so we all had a place to stay. Though if a demigod's mortal parent was living nearby, they would live with them. Percy and the others had started to get their stuff, and headed to the apartments to unpack. Percy decided that as soon as he could, he would head to the town to get some blue paint – the apartment was really bland and boring. White walls, a small desk and table, a tiny bed and a little wardrobe. He would have to share a bathroom with Apollo's kids… really not looking forward to that! After Percy had unpacked everything, he decided it didn't look too bad. The place was just missing something… water. There was no water. Nothing. Zilch. This was Chicago, so the sea was no where near, whatever rivers there were, they were probably so polluted that he would probably die from one mouthful. The school had no swimming pool, and the closest leisure centre was about 7 miles from hear. The closest comfort Percy could have is most likely the bathroom.

Percy was NOT looking forward to school tomorrow… he prayed to the Gods that they would get their power pack soon so he could get out of this hellhole!

Please tell me if you would like me to carry on?

The next few chapters will be mainly just fun and pranks… soon the real story will start, and there will be a BIG twist!

I might not update again if I don't get many reviews, so REVIEW!  
>Please?<br>Emeraldstarforever

xxx


	2. I Pick A Fight With A Beefy Boy

_The school looked formidable. Lightning crackled, and a crash of thunder boomed in the distance. Long shadows escaped from underneath the dirty, blackened brickwork… and screams of horror came from inside the fortress, scraping at the doors, wailing to get out. A large black raven flew over the top of the barbed fence, giving a loud 'CAW-CAW!'_

'For gods sake, Percy, stop being such a drama queen!' Annabeth flicked the back of his head, successfully bringing Percy out of his reverie.

'Don't make me go in there'. He whimpered, balling up down by the dust at Annabeth's feet.

'It'll _kill_ me!' He moaned pitifully. A few meters away, Travis, Conner, Grover, Nico… they were pretty much doing the same thing.

'I have no idea what I see in this guy'. Muttered Annabeth to herself, kicking Percy to get him moving, and then stomping out of the way.

Looking like a lost puppy, Percy followed her with his tail between his legs, making sure to whinge ALL the way.

Annabeth turned around 'Honestly, what's the worst that could happen?'

'ARRAGH!'

Percy furiously kicked the water fountain, fuming while a tiny crack appeared in the structure.

'She just had to jinx it, didn't she?' Muttered Percy to himself. Somehow Percy had managed to get on the wrong side of his tutor (he supposed calling Mr Airwick a lousy spawn of hellhound didn't help matters), already made a few new enemies (as if having gods and titans braying for your death wasn't enough) and got sent out of the classroom not once, twice, but THREE times – all before the second bell.

His day was _not_ going well.

Just as he'd stopped taking out his anger on the fountain, a beefy boy who would have made the Ares campers look like tiny ants stepped round the corner.

'Tom'. Percy grunted; this is what he meant when saying he had made a lot of new enemies. Tom was basically the big bully of the school, who Percy had accidently made look bad in front of his mates by clumsily dumping a bin all over him. (He had been taking out the trash for Mr Airwick as punishment for being 'disruptive in class'. Which is what he had been doing, until he came up to the water fountain and decided it would be perfect to rent his anger out on).

He still had a little bin juice on him, Percy observed. A half chewed biscuit had crumbled onto his shirt; there were some remains of someone's lunch smeared onto his trousers, and a banana skin sat on his head. So, naturally, that was the first thing Percy said.

'You have a banana skin on your head'. As soon as the words were spoken, he wished he could take them back. Tom looked angrier than a three headed Cerberus, and that was damn angry.

With a roar, he charged at Percy full on.

With his demigod reflexes, he quickly sidestepped.

'Look, I don't want to fight you'. He warned, but unfortunately that just seemed to make Tom even angrier. He kept on charging, and Percy kept on dancing out of reach. This carried on for gods knows how long, until Percy put his hands up in surrender.

'I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean to pour that bin over you! It's my first day, give me a break!'

Tom just regarded him with a glare for a long time, and then finally, it smoothed out.

'Alright, I forgive you. Truce?' He held up his hand.

Not believing his luck, Percy hurried forward to take it. He should really have more faith in his talking skills, Percy told himself, grinning.

The malicious glint in Tom's eyes gave it away. As soon as Percy realised that Tom was _not_ looking for peace, he did a triple front flip, using Tom's hand as a trajectory point. He would have to give himself a clap on the back for that later. Landing on his feet, he saw the hand that Tom was about to use to give Percy a not-so-welcoming-greeting-to-the-face punch at the air which Percy had been standing in a few moments ago. However, with nothing to receive the end of Tom's powerful face-masher, the extra force sent him flying head first into the water fountain.

The crack that was already in the fountain gave way – most likely due to the ton of meat that was Tom landing on it – and the entire thing crumbled. The pipes that supplied it with water burst open and the water spewed everywhere. Of course, being son of Poseidon, Percy didn't get wet. Put he would certainly have to do a _lot_ of explaining.

'Oh in the name of Zeus's big but-hole!' Percy groaned.

A flash of lightning came out of nowhere and shocked him.

…

Percy regarded his singed clothes and swore that he would never take Zeus's name in vain ever, _ever_ again.

**Not much, but hope you enjoyed that :D**

**REVIEW if you want MORE**

**Emeraldstarforever**

**xxx**


End file.
